wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Temple of Dak-Buun
Far-Trader Diki crept into the dim subterranean chamber. He was in the legendary Temple of Dak-Buun, where no Lopp had ever walked before. Raising a glowstick, he studied the chamber. Upon the far wall, there was a vibrant painting of a fantastical blue spirit surrounded by kneeling Lopp, with inset gems appearing to rain down upon them. The floor leading up to the painting was a complex grid of colorful tiles. Sensing a trap, Diki inched forward. He had already survived the Corridor of a Thousand Knives, the Chamber of Flame, and the Labyrinth of Whirling Blades. One false step, and he was certain something bad would happen. He scrutinized the floor tiles. They formed a pattern he had seen long ago on the ancient Tapestry of Raatha-Shugg, woven to display the stars of Lagos. But which tiles were safe? Of course! Those that represented the constellation of Oonga, Hunter of Shinies! His tiny Lopp feet danced across the floor, bouncing from one safe tile to the next Soon he was across the room, standing before a massive, ornate archway. Suddenly, the chamber echoed with the sound of heavy footsteps. Like many Lopp, he was never without his faithful kurg , Shaggy, and the bulky beast had somehow managed to follow him into the temple. Looking back, Diki saw the curious kurg poking his snout into the chamber. "Shaggy, no!" he shouted. "Room is dangerous. Very, very dangerous! " Diki took cover as the kurg crashed into the room. Its big paw stomped on several tiles, and the walls shook. Diki dashed through the archway, hoping that Shaggy would survive the trap and follow him into the next chamber. Diki turned to see the room behind him collapse violently. Shaggy was nowhere to be seen! Sadness overwhelmed the tiny Lopp, but he couldn't turn back now. Ahead of him, illuminated by a single shaft of light was the prize he sought The shiniest of shinies. The iridescent pearl known as the Relic of Dak-Buun! Still grieving for his lost friend, he approached it hoping against hope that the legends were true. With a trembling paw, he rubbed its surface. A brilliant light suffused the room, and a magnificent spectral entity rose from the pearl. The legendary spirit Dak-Buun! "FINALLY! I AM FREE! I THANK YOU BY GRANTING ONE WISH! " Diki fell to his knees. "Dak-Buun!" he implored. "Diki beseeches you! More than fame or fortune or shinies, Diki wants one thing. Diki wants his beloved kurg back!" The room shook with a thunderous rumble. He looked back to see Shaggy wriggle his way out from under a pile of rubble. Barreling forward, it gleefully knocked Diki to the ground. "My kurg!" Diki shouted. "Shaggy lives!" "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" intoned Dak-Buun. "Very, very good!" said Diki. Dak-Buun beamed with joy. "AND MY WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! AS WE ARE TRAPPED HERE, I NOW HAVE SOMEONE TO TALK TO FOR ETERNITY!" As the light of his glowstick began to fade, Diki contemplated his next adventure: escaping from the legendary Temple of Dak-Buun! Location The pages of this copy of Tales From Beyond The Fringe can be found in Whitevale. Category:Whitevale:Tales From Beyond The Fringe